


Love Or Host: Who Sapnap Actutally Chose

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dream and George are possessive of Sapnap, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Love Or Hire, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory relationships, Possessive Behavior, TommyInnit And Minx are just - comedy, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Or, who actually chose Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), JustAMinx & Tommyinnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 785





	Love Or Host: Who Sapnap Actutally Chose

  
Kacey and Adriannah looked in anticipation as Sapnap went out of the camera for a few minutes to grab a coin. 

  
  
He took a seat, the sound of a door opening in the background. Just as Sapnap flipped the coin, another hand reached out and caught it midair, snatching it away from him. 

  
  
“Hey!” He looked at someone from outside the camera frame, reaching it to grab it back from the unknown person. They tauntingly waved it in front of the camera for a bit, a hand with a small green band and same sized fingers, before coming out of the frame again. 

  
  
It was now Austin’s turn to look at the screen in confusion, pulling his mic closer to him. Things just got  _ interesting _ . “Sapnap, do you have someone else in the room with you?” 

  
  
“Two someones, actually.” He replies absentmindedly. “They said that they don’t want me to choose love or host.” 

  
  
“But you have to, those are the rules after all. Unless you are already in an intimate relationship with someone?” Austin states. He sees two pings on his side of the screen, unmuting Tommy and allowing Minx back onto the stream. Minx pops up on the screen with a whiteclaw in her hand, a pack of skittles sitting in her lap topped off with a cheshire cat grin. She clearly knew this was coming, from the way she’s relaxing in her chair and sipping her beer. Tommy appears on camera as well, in a soft blue shirt and grey sweats, feet propped on the chair in excitement.   


“Well…” He looked at whatever was outside the camera frame with a soft smile, nothing but affection in his eyes. “You know my homies George and Dream?” 

  
  
“You did NOT just pull a Wilbur Soot on them!” Tommy screams. 

  
  
“Wait, what?” Kacey asks in pure confusion. “I don’t understand.”

  
  
“Oh my god, Sapnap did!” Minx jumps in excitement. “So what George told me in dm’s was true!” 

  
  
The blonde jumps out of his chair, sending it flying across the room. He snatches it back quickly, sitting down and adjusting his headphones and mic. “Aw, Sapnap, Wilbur’s going to be so proud of you.” 

  
  
“Can someone please explain to me what just happened?” Adriannah swings her foam minecraft sword around. “And whose Wilbur?” 

  
  
“Okay, listen!” The purple-haired lady takes a long, slow drink of her whiteclaw before placing it onto the table. “So, Wilbur had his own Love Or Host show a long while back - about eight months ago, I think - but it went by a different name then. And he had to choose between a pornstar and a virutal E-girl youtuber bitch, god her eyes kept twitching out and freaked me the fuck out -”

  
  
“Minx! Focus!” Tommy snaps and her, and promptly gets a cold glare in return.

  
  
“I’m getting their, little bitchy british boy! You're lucky I don't come over there and give you a spanking!” She screams. “And when they asked what his final choice was, he said ‘ _ Do you know my friend Nichachu?’  _ And he left right after!” 

  
  
“There was a bit more before he left, but yes, Wilbur left right after.” The british boy states. 

  
  
“Oh, shut up!” 

  
  
“Make me!”   
  
“Hey!” Austin intervenes. “So… you’re telling me that Sapnap already has someone else in his life for certain?” 

  
  
“Yeah.” Minx and Tommy say at the same time. Sapnap isn’t even focusing on the conversation, his headphones nestled on his shoulders, grinning happily at whoever else is in his room. 

  
  
Austin laughs. “Well, Sapnap, do you want to introduce us to your lover?” 

  
  
His eyes flicker back to the camera, reaching behind the computer to pull his headphones from the jack. “I mean, only if they want to. They're both pretty camera shy, and really ugly.” 

  
  
“Ugly?” A voice familiar to all of Sapnap’s fans ran through their minds. “I am far from ugly!” 

  
  
“I know you are, you’re one of the prettiest things I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He flirts, while another voice  _ oh-so-familiar _ scoffs. “Both of you are.” 

  
  
“Is that our last contestant on the show?” Austin questions. “George? Are you there?” 

  
  
George comes into the frame and goes to the left side of his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He rests his chin on his shoulder, taking Sapnap’s left hand into his own. He looked at the dramatic increase of viewers, almost 3 hundred thousand popped in just a small span of a few minutes. The twitch chat is giving issues, glitching here and there from the amount of comments flooding in. He looks at his boyfriend, who’s staring at his socks with a blank stare. 

  
  
Sapnap is much more nervous than Dream is. George makes a repeated heart on the back of Sapnap’s hand with his thumb to tell Sap that he loves him, since he isn’t the type for PSA.    
  


“Sapnap, your camera is facing away from me, right?” Dream asks, but he’s adjusting the camera away from himself anyway. He intertwined his fingers with Sapnap’s empty hand, pressing a soft kiss against it. “I love you, Sapnap. No girl is going to take you away from me anytime soon.” 

“It’s just a game, Dream.” Sapnap plays along. “It’s not like I'm going on an actual date with any of them.” 

  
  
George makes a hum of disagreement. “Doesn’t matter. You're still our boyfriend, and implied cheating still feels like cheating to us.” 

  
  
“You literally went on the show two weeks ago, you can’t just rob my excuse!” Sapnap shoots back. 

  
  
“Boys, boys.” Dream is holding back his laughter. “No need to fight, we all love each other equally.” 

  
  
“Can we just leave, since Sapnap isn’t going to choose love?” The older British boy asks, and Sapnap just sighs and leaves the call, and shuts his camera off. 

  
  
“Better?” 

  
  
“Definitely. Now come on, we’ve already finished the first half of Lucifer.” Dream leans down to snatch a kiss. 

* * *

  
  
  
“Well…” Kacey says. “That was...interesting?” 

  
  
Minx and Tommy both burst out in laughter that doesn’t end for the next hour. 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> [remind me to make a card instead-]


End file.
